Five Times
by Rogue1979
Summary: "You astound me, Jane," Loki purred. "To deny yourself the pleasure even now, shivering with anticipation. I wonder if you will still be saying 'no' in a few moments." Sequel to Promises to Keep. Warnings for Non-Con, please don't read if this is an issue for you. Rated M for a very good reason!


This is a sequel to my one-shot Promises to Keep. You don't have to read that one first, but there are a couple of references to it. Please do read it first if you haven't, it would make me very happy. :)

Please note that this story contains non-consensual sex. If you think this may be an issue for you, please don't read this story.

I don't own any of the characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Jane._

Jane tossed and turned in her bed as nightmares plagued her shallow sleep; images of darkness surrounding the Earth, destroying all the light in the rest of the universe. Guilt flowed through her as she once again saw the knife pierce deep into the Queen of Asgard's side, killing her instantly as her organs were shredded…because of her.

_Wake up, Jane._

She felt guilt for the pain caused to Thor as the blade skewered Loki, but she felt no loss for the Trickster. He had deserved what he gotten on that dark world, despite his seeming 'redemption' at helping his brother to stop Malekith. The boys may have devised the plan to fool the Dark Elves into thinking Loki betrayed Thor the second he took off those cuffs, but even in the midst of the ruse, Loki had shown his true hand.

_Ja-ane._

Dropping the illusion that he had cut off Thor's hand, he rushed to cover Jane's body with his own as Thor's lightening fought against the Aether, but what Thor had failed to witness was Loki's sublimely wicked grin as he leaned over, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispered to her: "Look at you…beneath me once more. This is becoming a bit of a habit, Jane Foster, one that I would be glad to repeat over and over again when this is all finished."

The combination of his low, seductive voice and the explosion of the Aether took away her breath, so she was unable to answer him then, and the rest followed in a blur; him pushing her out of the way of the vortex grenade, slaughtering the remaining Dark Elves, helping Thor to beat that beast…his death; she was unable to follow up on what he'd meant. But it didn't matter anyway now.

_You are mine, Jane._

Jane sat up suddenly in her bed, panting from fright. That voice…it had recently been haunting her dreams and her nightmares, not letting her have a full night's sleep in weeks since Thor had returned from Asgard and told her that he would be staying. She had been delighted, of course, and his concern for her well-being was very sweet. But her guilt was gnawing at her.

She had told Thor how she'd felt about causing the death of two of his family members, glossing over the fact that she had slept with Loki before the events of New York and the Avengers (although in her defence, she had no idea who he was at the time) or that he had made it seem like, had he survived, they would reprise their intimacy. And Thor, for all his kindness and understanding, had told her that none of it was her fault. Frigga had sacrificed herself to keep Jane safe, and Loki had done the same for Thor and Asgard. This hadn't made her feel any better and the nightmares continued. The only saving grace had been that Thor had been by her side to help her through.

But not now. He was away with the Avengers, would be gone for a while, and this was the first night in weeks she had slept alone. She wiped her forehead, feeling the sweat beading there and realised she was very warm.

Slipping from her bed, she padded barefoot over to her bedroom window and opened it slightly to let in a breeze. Her net curtains fluttered, the cool mid-spring British air brushing against her damp skin, causing goose bumps to rise on her limbs, her nipples hardening through her flimsy black night dress.

She ran her hands up and down her bare arms, suppressing an uneasy shiver that ghosted up her spine as she looked out onto the street below her. The street was empty; the voice she'd heard could only have been from her nightmare.

She turned around and headed for the kitchen. She needed something to drink. Grabbing her thin summer robe and throwing it around her body, she left her bedroom and walked the short distance to the small open-plan kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a free standing breakfast counter with marble top. She opened a one of the overhead cabinets and took out a glass placing it on the counter. She then opened the large fridge door and the room was softly illuminated by the glow from inside the near empty receptacle, although from relative darkness, this light near blinded her initially before her pupils adjusted appropriately. She grabbed a bottle of water, twisted the cap and took a long drink from it before closing the door.

Turning towards the counter, she was suddenly faced with a silhouette of a man near her. She nearly choked on the liquid and let a scream rip from her throat, dropping the bottle to the ground where it bounced and tipped, sloshing its contents. She staggered backwards, her feet slipping on the combination of linoleum and ice cold water and she took a tumble. She scrambled backwards before her back hit the floor-level cabinets and she came to an abrupt halt.

The sound of a deep chuckle reverberated around the room. "My, my," the voice said. "I didn't mean to startle you so much, Jane Foster, although I must say, your reaction was especially spectacular."

Jane, if she wasn't scared before, paled significantly, a cold sweat breaking out over her body, recognising the voice in both reality, and from her nightmares. "L…Loki?" she asked hesitantly. "But, you're dead!"

"Hmm," the voice continued. Jane wished the light from the fridge had not blinded her so much; she couldn't see a damn thing except for darkness and an even darker shadow that was, no doubt, Loki of Asgard…or Jotunheim…whatever he had called himself when facing Malekith. "What was it that one of your great literary geniuses said in the past? 'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated'? I believe I may be paraphrasing though."

Jane's eyes finally adjusted back to the gloom and she could now see it was definitely Loki, his features looking terrifying in the dark, pale skin and dark hair. His eyes seemed to glow slightly, and Jane gulped with fear. "What…I don't understand…how…?"

Loki stepped forwards and Jane pressed herself flatter against the cupboard door unconsciously. He stepped over the spilled water, his black boots squeaking as they caught a tiny drop of the liquid, but he didn't slip. He did, however, crouch down in front of Jane, bent at both knees, resting his arms on his legs as he balanced himself there. He clasped his hands together and looked at her with curious amusement. "Perhaps you should pick one question at a time?" Jane couldn't respond, and his small smile didn't fade. "Come now, Jane, surely you can't be so naïve as to think that a mere spear in my gut would fell me permanently."

Jane opened her mouth to answer, but her words caught in her throat. He scientist mind screamed that of course he should have died; that's what happened when you perforated the abdominal cavities in the human body, although biology was not her speciality…and Loki wasn't human.

Loki continued. "It was all a ruse, a trick to deceive Thor into thinking his precious little brother was dead once more, to cause him more pain; pain that he deserves." He reached a hand out and Jane shrunk back, hitting her head on the wood, fearful for what he would do.

But he merely ran a few fingers across her cheek affectionately. She shuddered negatively at his touch. Her reaction was obviously not what Loki was hoping for and he withdrew with a loud 'tsk' standing up suddenly. Jane looked up at him, his form towering over her. He was holding a hand out for her to take. She simply stared at it for a good few moments before he sighed and twitched his slender fingers with a '_come on' _motion. With slow movements, and against her better judgement, she uncurled herself from the floor taking his proffered hand and she squeaked when he hoisted her off the ground to stand on her feet.

"Your reaction towards me is hurtful," the immortal said, turning away from her. He stepped over the water again and headed towards the window of the living room, his arms folded over his chest.

Jane stayed where she was, unsure what to do or what to say. She felt the puddle of water spread to her toes and she looked down at the floor. Grabbing some towels, she distracted herself, picking up the near empty plastic bottle and mopping up the spill. She placed the ringing wet cloth into the sink, and the bottle on the counter next to the forgotten glass. When she looked back at Loki, he hadn't moved. He wasn't even looking at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

She heard him sigh again, and then he turned round to look at her. She realised she could see him much more clearly now, observing that the lights in the room were all on, but dimmed to a more romantic level, which was odd because she didn't have a switch that was capable of any setting other than on or off. She suspected Loki had something to do with that. He was magic after all. He was wearing the same Asgardian outfit she remembered from when she met him before travelling to the Dark World. Her eyes looked for the damage in the armour, but there was none. "I want what is mine," he answered simply.

Wondering why she had been so skittish a few moments ago, putting it down to her lack of sleep, the nightmares and the sudden appearance of the apparent mage, she placed her hands on her hips, her fear turning to annoyance. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Loki grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean." He fixed her with a very suggestive stare after raking his gaze over her barely clothed form.

Wrapping her gown closer around her body for some protection, Jane took a step closer to the living room, her eyes noticing her knife block placed flush to the side of the fridge, sure that Loki couldn't see what was there. The combination of his final words to her on the Dark World and the predatory look he was giving her now, the same look he'd given her in the club in New York, meant she knew exactly what he was there for, what he possibly intended, but she wasn't going to let it happen so easily, if at all, not if she could stop him. She inched forwards more and placed a hand on the marble top, sliding her hand slowly towards the sharp implements. "Enlighten me," she urged, hoping to distract him so she could gain a weapon.

If Loki had any clue of what she was doing, he made no show of it. "While the cat is away, the mice will play; another of your Midgardian sayings," he said. He continued, explaining, "Whilst my brother is off with his new friends, he leaves you alone to contend with your dreams, your nightmares, your memories..." He cocked his head to the side. "...your guilt."

Jane's finger tips brushed against the knife block and she slowly began to lift her arm up, ready to clutch at the handle of the largest and sharpest one there. "I don't feel guilty."

"Really?" Loki asked, mild surprise gracing his features and tone of voice. "I would have thought you would have felt ever so guilty bringing the Aether to Asgard with you, causing the death of the Queen, Thor's mother."

Jane grimaced. "That…that wasn't my fault," she said with no conviction. She didn't truly believe it, not when Thor told her so, not when Darcy and Erik told her. She grew angry when she saw no anger on Loki's face, but wicked amusement instead. He was deliberately goading her.

"Well, no matter," he smirked. "I didn't come here for a therapy session. I came here to claim back what was mine before Thor decided to abandon the throne of Asgard and return to you. I understand that he has encroached on my property, and I was there first."

"I am no-one's property," Jane hissed, annoyed by this younger brother's childish attitude.

Loki took several sudden strides towards her. She panicked. Her fingers closed around the black handle and she pulled the knife out, holding it forwards at arm's length, trying to steady herself. Loki stopped short of the blade. He looked slightly perturbed and Jane only felt marginally at ease. She shook it menacingly at him.

"Stay away from me," she hissed.

Loki laughed a wicked, terrible laugh that turned Jane's blood to ice. "Oh, Jane. Jane, Jane, Jane." He shook his head and lifted a finger to poke at the point of the blade, almost absently. "Do you really think that this pitiful Midgardian implement would do anything against me? I am a God!" Quick as lightening, Loki snatched the knife from her grasp by the blade, flipped it over, put a hand down on the counter and slammed the knife down with frightening force. The seemingly flimsy metal of the blade bent and twisted against his skin, not even leaving a single mark to show what he had done.

Jane watched as he tossed the now useless item aside, his point made. "Do you not see the futility of your attempt to intimidate me?" he asked. "Not even the bladed weapons of Svartalfheim, specifically designed to kill Asgardian Aesir, were enough to end me."

"You…" Jane began. She was panicking and wished she had some way to calm herself. "You can't just come here and expect me to…to…be with you just because we slept together once before." Jane was thankful that Loki hadn't attempted to approach her any further. "That doesn't stake your claim to me, it doesn't work that way. I'm with Thor now." She saw his face twist at the mention of the Thunder God's name. She tried to change the focus of the conversation away from Loki's purpose. "He thinks you're dead."

"As was my intention. And he can keep thinking that," Loki spat. "You will not tell him anything."

Jane had been about to comment that he couldn't stop her from telling Thor, but the terrifying thought that perhaps she would not live to see the blonde again had flashed across her mind. She decided to try and appease the dark-haired psychopath in front of her. "I won't tell him, I promise. But you have to just leave me, now. I'll pretend this was all a dream. I won't even mention it to Th…to him when he gets back."

"A deal?" Loki asked with a snort. "You seek to come to some sort of agreement with me?" He took a step forwards. "How about I propose _my_ bargain to you? You give me what I want willingly, and I won't kill you after."

Jane thought that was a terrible deal, but she wondered if perhaps he was bluffing. Would he really kill her? So far he hadn't really done anything to harm her. He'd frightened her, but he hadn't actually attacked her, and if he had wanted to kill her, why hadn't he done it when they'd last met in New York?

Nervously, she spoke, hoping she wouldn't incite his fury. "I don't think you would kill me," she said. "You have no reason to do that."

"Oh, I'm not so sure of that, Jane," Loki quipped lightly. "One's blood tends to get very heated after such passion, and you have no idea of what I am capable." But he seemed frustrated and she realised she must have called his bluff. "No, you are correct. I have no reason to kill you. You are worth more to me alive, breathing…" He smirked. "...warm."

Jane unconsciously shivered, her feet cold from the floor in the kitchen. She hadn't put on her slippers, having intended only to get a glass of water and return to bed. Loki seemed amused by her actions and she hoped he didn't take it to mean that his words were affecting her. "You can't have me, Loki. Not willingly."

"And you cannot hope to fight me, should I choose to _take_ you _unwillingly_." He reach forwards and gently took her hand, pulling her back with him so she was out of the kitchen and standing on the warm rug in the middle of the living room. To her credit, she didn't flinch considering what he had just said. "But, I will give you a choice: if you fight me, I will simply take my own pleasure from you." He began to circle her slowly. "However, if you choose to give yourself to me…" He stopped behind her, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing himself closer to press against her back. He leaned his head down so his lips were hovering below her ear, but not touching her skin. "…I promise to show you desire the likes of which you have never felt; not with Thor, not with any other mortal you may have been with, not even with me previously." He used his own face to tip her head to the left, baring her neck. He ran a long single digit down it, ducking under the fabric of her gown and under the slip of material that was her night dress strap. "You've only experience the tip of what I have to offer, I guarantee it."

Jane shivered under his touch, this time not from the cold. Loki pulled the strap down exposing more of her flesh. He kissed her gently, his tongue just nudging against her skin. She knew what that tongue was capable of. She knew what sort of pleasure he could give. And she would never, ever admit it to anyone, especially not him, but since she'd been with him, no one else had compared. There had only been one other person, a man she had met in a coffee shop, but who failed to do more than kiss and thrust. The coupling had been disappointing and she'd sworn off men, deciding instead to concentrate on her work.

Then there was Thor. When Thor had come back, she soon changed her tune, but they had not fallen into bed immediately. He had courted her, showing he could be sweet and gentlemanly. When they had gone to bed after a couple of weeks, whilst it had been an amazing experience, Jane realised Loki had probably ruined all future sexual experiences for her. She decided to just go with it, but she hadn't yet had the same 'wow' moment with Thor.

She was broken from her thoughts when one of Loki's hands slid down the front of her body and grazed the top of her bosom. She shirked away from him suddenly. It didn't matter if Thor wasn't the best she'd had; she was with him now and what she had with him was a combination of everything a relationship should be; mind body and soul. She wouldn't cheat on him. "No," she said defiantly.

Loki sighed. "Perhaps I can put it to you in a different manner. When we met before, you declined my advances then too. It was only because I saved you from those thugs that you decided to change your mind, out of gratitude." He went to touch her again, but she backed off. He didn't pursue. "Now, I may have had a hand in orchestrating the circumstances to get you to that point, but you came to me nevertheless…"

"Wait," Jane interrupted. "You 'orchestrated' the circumstances? You mean you had something to do with those men trying to rape me just so you could save me, just so I would be grateful and fall into your arms?!"

Loki grinned. "Yes, of course. You were _very_ resistant, Jane. My natural charms didn't seem to work on you, although, I'm sure that, given I had enough time, you would have come to me soon enough. But I was busy."

"Busy planning your failure of an invasion," Jane snapped, her anger clouding her reasonable mind, the mind that would normally have cautioned her against angering a deity that could snap her in half.

Loki didn't appear to be too bothered by her brash comment and looked her in the eyes. "My point is," he continued, "that you felt such gratitude you allowed me to bed you. And since then, I saved your life once more, therefore, you _owe_ me."

"I _owe_ you?!" Jane laughed incredulously. "When did you save my life _again_?"

Loki frowned. "You will recall that The Kurse had sent a vortex grenade our way, and I pushed you to safety. In fact, had Thor not been there to retrieve me, I would have been annihilated, crushed." Loki snorted. "I have to admit, I did so without thinking, genuinely concerned for your safety and not my own."

"This after you laid on me when the Aether left me and whispered crude things into my ear," Jane scoffed.

"Hmm," Loki recalled, "that too was to protect you, from the blast of the exploding Aether. Another 'save'."

Jane shook her head. Loki had an answer for everything. "Fine, I owe you for that vortex evasion shove, but I will not repay that 'favour' with my body!" She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling quite exposed. "What even possessed you sleep with me in the first place anyway. What made you go to so much trouble?"

Loki smiled. "Ah yes." He took a few short steps forwards, herding Jane into an empty corner of the room so she was trapped, but he didn't go to touch her. "I did it purely so that I can, at some point, make life very uncomfortable for my dear brother." He leaned forwards placing his right arm against the wall near her head. "I imagine he will be quite upset once he finds out that I have had what he has, and that I was there first."

Jane turned her head away from him, fearful that he would try to kiss her. She wanted to put a hand up to stop Loki from getting any nearer, but she didn't even want to touch him. "Okay, but you don't need to be with me again to do that. It already happened, so you already have your…ammunition."

He lifted his other hand and gripped her chin gently but firmly, and turned her head to look at him. She did, pleading with her eyes that he would leave her alone. He was grinning devilishly. "I may not _need_ to take you again, but I _want _to. And I will."

"Please," Jane whispered, "don't do this."

"One last chance," Loki said bringing his face a bit closer to hers, brushing his lips against hers. "A night filled with ecstasy for the both of us and then I will leave you be, or I do what I would prefer not to do and rape you, hard, and without mercy." She noticed that he didn't mention what he would do to her after _that_ option. He pulled back slightly and grinned.

Jane realised she had tears in her eyes. "The only way it's not going to be rape is if you leave without touching me. Other than that, whether you force me to enjoy it or just fuck me, it will still be without my consent."

Loki breathed out through his nose, a short breath, almost like a laugh. "Oh Jane, such vulgar language from that pretty little mouth of yours. It does nothing to quell my yearning for you, only intensifies it." He searched her eyes for a second, his own narrowing, his smile disappearing. "If that's the way you feel about both options, wouldn't you rather choose pleasure?" She didn't answer him and tried to look away again, but he held her firm. "Oh, I see," he said with realisation. "You think that if you feel desire that you are betraying Thor." He let go of her face and she turned it away from him, a tear escaping down her cheek. She heard him let out an annoyed grumble. "Very well. Then you have made your choice, albeit the _wrong_ choice. I am very disappointed in you, Jane."

Jane didn't have time to think before she was turned and shoved face first against the wall. She grunted and placed her hands against it to stop from being pressed too harshly into it. Loki was holding her by the back of her neck, his strong grip unrelenting and cruel. With his other hand, he pulled her gown down from her shoulders allowing it to pool at her elbows. He then ripped the flimsy straps of her night dress until they snapped.

Jane gasped and whimpered as Loki leaned in and bit her neck, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break the skin. "Please stop!" she begged as he did it again a bit further down. This hurt more as his teeth clenched onto the tendon between her neck and her shoulder.

Without a word, Loki kicked her feet apart, placing a knee between her thighs to stop her from closing them. He reached around and lifted the front hem of her dress up roughly, feeling for her sex. Jane suppressed a cry when his fingers found their target, slid them under her panties and dipped inside her warm core.

She was by no means aroused and the fingers did not slide easily into her. She wriggled to try and dislodge the unwanted assault. This caused her backside to rub against Loki's groin and she froze when she felt him hard against her.

"See, this is what you do to me, darling," Loki purred against her neck having disengaged his teeth from her, licking gently against the two bruises. "But it's so very wrong that you are not wet for me. It will make things much more unpleasant when I enter you."

Lifting her head to look at the ceiling in a silent prayer that Thor might return, more tears slipping down her face, she sniffed. She knew he had only left that morning, and he had said it would likely be a few days before he returned, so there was no one coming to stop this. "Just…get it over with," she relented, her voice cracking slightly.

Loki chuckled behind her. "Oh, no, my Jane. I cannot possibly breach you without some form of lubrication. I told you; if I had to take you, I would do it for _my_ pleasure, and _I_ would not enjoy a dry entry." He backed off, retracting his fingers from her and spinning her around. With his hand still on her neck, he pushed her down.

She tried to resist, but he was so much stronger than she was, she found her knees buckling below her. She eventually found herself on the ground, her face mere inches from Loki's still clothed crotch. He transferred his grip from her neck into her hair and wound her brown tresses into his fist. He didn't say a word as he undid the lacing on his trousers, lowered them and freed his engorged member from its confines.

Jane knew what he wanted, but she resisted. With a gentle tug on her head, he nudged her forwards and bumped the head of his cock against her lips, leaving a bead of pre-cum there. Jane couldn't help but lick her lips to remove the salty liquid. It wasn't unpleasant tasting; she had no aversion to performing this act, but her situation made her scrunch her face up with repulsion.

She heard Loki laugh softly. "Open up, Jane," he insisted, "otherwise I have other methods I can employ to lubricate _you_ if you still wish to change your mind about your terrible decision."

Jane shook her head. She would not derive any pleasure from this encounter. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Thor standing in front of her. It was hard to ignore the persistent tug of her locks, but she managed to replace Loki in her mind. She opened her mouth hesitantly and licked the tip of the rigid flesh.

She heard Loki hiss quietly as she took the whole tip into her mouth and sucked slowly. The fingers in her hair tightened and brought her closer to him, causing her to take him deeper. A slight thrusting of his hips and he went deeper still with each movement. Eventually, she gagged when he hit the back of her throat and she panicked.

"Relax, Jane," Loki cautioned her as he allowed her to pull away, spluttering. "I was just testing your limits. I won't go that far again until you can handle it." He pulled her back onto him. True to his word, he set a shallow thrust, encouraging her to lift her tongue, pucker her lips, or hollow her cheeks, which she simply adhered to. She didn't _want_ to aid him in any way, but hindering him might just prolong the encounter.

It was then that Jane had an idea. He wanted to _take pleasure_ from her, so what if she gave it to him to his completion? If he came in her mouth, that was better than the alternative, wasn't it? Maybe he would be satisfied with that and then leave.

So Jane lifted her hands tentatively and placed them on Loki's hips. She briefly looked up at him, although didn't look him in the eyes. She saw him smirk down at her before she looked away and concentrated on the flesh in her mouth. She halted his movements, surprised that he allowed it, and instead of him thrusting, she bobbed her head back and forth, up and down along his length, taking him deeper each time. She would withdraw if she felt herself begin to gag, but went back to the same depth again to train herself around his shaft. Occasionally, he would thrust forwards as she was pulling back to prolong the time at that depth, but she found after a relatively short time, she was getting the hang of it. She sped up and knew she was on the right track when she heard Loki begin to moan.

"That's enough, darling," Loki said softly and tried to pull back, but Jane went with him, not stopping. She heard him growl. "I said stop, Jane," he commanded. She dug her fingers into the leather of his trousers and sucked from base to tip and back down again, going her deepest yet. The tip of him went down her throat, she swallowed as best she could constricting her throat around him, and Jane felt him pulse. With an angry cry, Loki released his seed and it immediately slid down her oesophagus. Jane choked slightly and let him go. He pulled back suddenly, leaving her mouth with an obscene pop.

Jane looked up at him, watching him pant, a confused frown on his face. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and dropped from her knees onto her backside and backed against the wall, tucking her legs underneath her. She pulled her gown back up over her shoulders, hugging her own shoulders to try and protect herself from his gaze.

Loki managed to compose himself, tucking back into his trousers and Jane allowed herself to relax slightly. "I suppose you think you're clever?" he asked her, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"You got what you wanted, now leave," Jane snapped.

Loki's face went from one of anger and suspicion to sly with a hint of malevolence. "You're right; I got _exactly _what I wanted." He stalked over to her and grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her up. She yelped in pain and stood as quickly as she could to stop him from ripping her hair out of their follicles, clutching at his fingers to relieve some of the tension. "Do you honestly believe I could not have pulled away from you if I had wanted? You are not _that_ strong."

Still trying to prevent further discomfort, Jane looked at him, her eyes watering. "Wha…?"

Loki grinned. He manoeuvred his grip, which in turn caused Jane to move in that direction to stop the pain, cutting her question off. This way, he led her towards her bedroom. Jane struggled the closer they got. "I am astounded that you seemed to think I would only be capable of one orgasm. It will only take a short matter of time for me to become fully aroused again." He shoved her onto the bed face first, not letting go of her hair, grinding his pelvis against her backside. He pulled the gown from her body and threw it to the floor. "I am not some pathetic mortal male who would be satisfied with mere fellatio, and as punishment for thinking otherwise, I am taking your choice away from you." He flipped her over to look at him. "I would, however, like to thank you for being so predictable, Jane."

Jane realised too late that Loki had just played her. It was obvious that he wouldn't be satisfied with simply raping her, he would make her enjoy it too, and he had anticipated that she would try to get him off with her mouth, and he'd let her.

Jane felt Loki shifting her so that she was lying on the bed properly. She didn't fight him, she knew she couldn't. She looked up at him when he mounted the bed and straddled her hips, her arms pinned either side of her head. She felt utterly helpless and oppressed by his weight. When he leaned forwards to kiss her, she contemplated biting him, but thought this would probably only be part of his plan too. So she did nothing.

Loki pulled only very slightly back when she didn't respond to him. He tried again, pressing his tongue to sweep across her lips softly, almost mockingly asking for entry. After a few seconds and she still hadn't responded, he became more insistent, biting her gently. Eventually, however, he grew bored of this. He pulled back entirely with an annoyed click of his tongue. "Must you really make this difficult?"

"What do you think?" Jane snapped.

Loki chuckled and let go of her wrists. He didn't say anything, but took the neckline of her nightdress in both hands and proceeded to rip it clean down the middle. Jane gasped, too stunned to do anything else. Loki shifted himself off her hips so he could complete the tear. The article fell open to rest at her sides exposing her to his lustful gaze, the cool breeze from the open window once again hardening her dusky nipples. She went to cover herself, but Loki stopped her. He took both her wrists in one large hand and pinned them above her head. He then mumbled something before letting go. Looking very proud of himself, he sat up to tower over her.

Jane tried to pull her arms back down, but couldn't move. She looked up at them, but couldn't see any bindings. She pulled again and then looked back at Loki, shocked. Her eyes asked the question and he simply twiddled his fingers, a faint green glow temporarily illuminating the room. Jane understood; magic.

Somehow, this felt worse than if he'd used something physical to tie her with. It just proved that Loki was more powerful than she had imagined and could probably do anything he wanted. He probably would too. And just to prove her right, Loki stood up from the bed, a green shimmering surrounded him and Jane saw his leather and metal clothes all but melt from his body. When the haze dissipated, he was standing naked from the waist up in front of her.

She bit back a venomous comment about how Thor was much better looking physically, but she stayed her tongue, not wanting to anger him, and it would not have been true. Yes, Thor was built like a brick shithouse, but it worked on him. Loki carried his frame well too. She remembered his body from New York, lean and muscled. He hadn't changed, although her eyes did roam to his stomach and she noticed a faint mark where she was sure the Dark Elf weapon had run him through. She wasn't sure if it was real or just her imagination. She didn't ask.

Loki crawled back onto the bed and went to kiss her again. She still didn't respond so he simply moved downwards, placing kisses on her chin and neck and shoulders. When he went lower and kissed the swell of her small breasts, he added a flick of his tongue against her hardened peaks, then took the left one in his mouth and sucked softly.

Jane couldn't stop the moan from shamefully leaving her, parting her lips breathily as Loki toyed with the neglected nipple of her other breast in between his clever fingers. It felt very good, despite the fact she didn't want it to. She was disgusted with herself. She didn't want to enjoy this and she didn't want Loki to think she was either. So she closed her mouth and tried to think of something else, something less sensual.

"It doesn't matter where your mind is," Loki said as he lifted himself from her breasts as if he could sense what she was trying to do. He leaned over her. "Your body is a finely tuned instrument, nothing can change that, and I know exactly how to play it, to manipulate it into making the most beautiful music. I will make your voice sing." He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Five times. I am going to take you on a journey and I will make you scream in ecstasy five times. I will ensure that no matter who you are with after this night that you will be thinking of _me _every time. No one else will ever satisfy you like I am about to." He nibbled on her ear. "Five times, I promise."

Five times? Jane wasn't sure that was even possible. Yes, the last time they'd been together he had made her come twice, but she'd been so completely and utterly drained, and now he was promising _five _orgasms? Maybe he _was_ going to try and kill her after all. "Please don't," she whimpered as his tongue licked her lobe and then grazed his teeth down her neck.

"You astound me, Jane," Loki purred. "To deny yourself the pleasure even now, shivering with anticipation. I wonder if you will still be saying 'no' in a few moments." He kissed her roughly, forcing his way in between her lips, his tongue playing with hers. This time she did try to bite him, but he withdrew before she could, her teeth clacking together.

He laughed and lay beside her leaning on his side and propping his head up on his left hand. "Do you have any idea how much I crave this? Crave you? The taste of you? The feel of you?" he whispered roughly to her. He ran his right hand down her body from her collar bone using only the tips of his fingers. They ghosted over her breasts and he lightly circled her areola. Her breath hitched slightly as he tickled over her ribs and down to her belly. He ventured even lower and Jane tried to squirm away from his touch, but he simply followed her. "Don't fight me every step of the way, Jane." Loki waved a hand over her panties and they disappeared like his upper armour had. He placed his hand back against the skin just below her navel, skimming further. His fingers bypassed her sensitive clit and moved down so his whole hand cupped her sex and he toyed with her folds.

To her horror, Jane realised she was wet. Not as wet as she knew she could be, but his words, his actions seemed to have affected her unexpectedly. She chanced a glance at his face, and he saw a knowing grin there, although he wasn't looking at her. He licked his lips. "My, my," he mused and Jane closed her eyes in shame. "I knew you would yield to me eventually, I just didn't realise it would be so…" Jane shook her head slightly, not wanting him to finish his sentence. But he did, and his voice was low and seductive. "…easy."

Jane's eyes flew open as he slipped two fingers inside her like he had earlier, only this time, her natural fluids aided him, and he pushed them deeper. Jane worried her bottom lip with her teeth to stop making any sounds, but she failed when he found that spot inside her. Her voice escaped her without warning and this only encouraged him to pass over that spot again, eliciting another sound from her.

"That's it," Loki purred in her ear. "Do you feel that? I know you do. It's written all over your beautiful face and I can hear it in the timbre of your voice." His thumb brushed once over her clit causing her to twitch. She pulled on her unseen bonds and once again tried to twist away from him, even though if he did stop now, it would leave her unsatisfied. Her movements, however, only enabled his touch to go deeper, stroke her inside harder. His fingers moved in a constant motion over the bundle of nerves, pressed insistently against her, moving faster and faster until Jane realised she was bucking against him rather than trying to get away. She was, however, successfully not voicing her pleasure, breathing heavily through her nose, biting her bottom lip.

That lasted only until Loki touched her clit again, this time his thumb was moistened with her juices and she was already cresting towards an orgasm. She moaned loudly and rocked her head side to side as the assault on her sensitive nub and g-spot brought her closer and closer to her peak. Then Loki spoke again, his voice rough and gravelled: "Yessssss, that's it, darling. Come for me."

Jane couldn't stop herself. His fingers were too skilled, his voice was too seductive, and Jane was too far along to not oblige. With a defeated cry, her orgasm overcame her and she shuddered and trembled around his digits. She had her eyes closed, but she felt him withdraw his fingers and with disgust she heard him licking them clean. The last time that had happened, she had found it erotic. Now, it only added to her shame.

"That's one," Loki said simply.

Jane was panting, her chest heaving. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. For what seemed like an age, nothing seemed to happen. She chanced a glance at Loki, who was watching her with apparent fascination, and then with a smirk, he moved from his position next to her. He straddled her hips, his hands holding him up to loom over her. Without another word, he kissed her again.

The kiss wasn't as forceful as just before, it was almost tender, but just as passionate. Jane's eyes slid closed, exhausted from the initial fight, lack of sleep over the last few weeks, and just submitted. She could detect herself in the taste, only slightly, as his tongue danced with hers playfully.

She actually missed him when he removed himself from her lips and began trailing hot nips and kisses down her neck, chest and breasts, but he didn't linger there. Loki moved further down and she realised where he was headed. Her hands were still bound by his magic as she tried to stop him. She heard him chuckle against her as he nuzzled his nose against her stomach below her navel and licked her skin slowly whilst spreading her legs wider, bending them at the knees and hooking his arms under them for leverage.

He exhaled hotly against the curl of brown hairs that adorned her sex and then breathed in her scent. "Just as I remember," he stated. "And I'm sure it will taste just the same as well." And without giving her any time to protest, he ran his tongue from the bottom of her entrance, along the folds of skin and up to her still sensitive clitoris.

Jane clenched her hands into fists and arched her back as Loki swirled his tongue around the little nub several times, flicking at it occasionally before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. She groaned and pressed heavily into the pillow. She whimpered and mewled as she once again felt herself climbing towards an orgasm agonisingly slowly. She wanted him to speed up, lick and suck harder.

Even with his arms tucked under her knees and his large strong hands holding her hips steady, Jane was able to lift herself, wishing she had her hands free so that she could bury her fingers into his raven hair so that she could grind against his talented mouth. She hadn't been disappointed in New York when he'd done this to her, but the current situation seemed to add an extra level of danger to the act. He was doing this against her will, yet she wanted to reach that crest anyway.

As if he could read her thoughts, he did exactly what she wanted. He sucked harder. He licked faster. Jane's voice bounced off the walls as he withdrew only to plunge his tongue inside her. He devoured her entirely until she screamed and bucked and came in his mouth, drinking up every drop she offered. She shuddered each time he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit as she was coming down.

Loki let go of her hips and she felt there would be bruises there. She refused to look at him knowing he would probably be smirking at her; that he'd gotten her to scream so loud when she had been trying to stop him earlier. "That's two," she heard him say.

Glancing at him as he rose from the bed, she was surprised to see no self-satisfaction on his face. He appeared to contemplate her with seriousness, as if he were losing control of his lust. This frightened her more than his usual cockiness, and she worried if now would be the time he decided to simply use her and then kill her.

Loki flicked his hand and Jane felt her bonds dissipate. Slowly, in case her sudden movements incited him to action, she lowered her arms and sat up against her headboard. His eyes never left her, roving over every inch of her. Eventually, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Jane covered her breasts with her arms.

A grin spread across Loki's face, and Jane was weirdly relieved to see it. "What is the point of that?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. "I have seen every part of you already." Jane didn't say anything. No answer she gave would be accepted by him anyway. He would do what he wanted, see what he wanted. She dropped her arms. He nodded with approval. "That's better." He began to shimmer again and the rest of his clothes disappeared. Now completely naked, like she was, Loki crawled back onto the bed and grabbed her ankle suddenly, pulling her back down.

She shrieked as her head hit the headboard. Instinctively, she kicked at him to get him off and he caught her other ankle with ease. Roughly, he spread her legs placing himself between them and leaned over her. She slapped him as hard as she could, unsure why, since it was futile. With anger on his face, he grabbed her around the neck and squeezed menacingly.

"That's the second time you have struck me, mortal!" he raged referring to the slap she'd given him on Asgard.

Jane gripped his hand with hers, trying to pry his fingers away from her delicate skin. "I'm sorry!" she tried to say, but he gripped harder cutting her off. She began to panic that he was going to throttle her until she expired. "Loki…please…"

He let go and she gasped, even though it hadn't been enough to cut off her supply entirely. "Do I need to restrain you again?" he asked, and although she saw a devious twinkle in his eyes, she got the impression he would really rather not. She shook her head quickly. "Good," he said before she felt him place his hard cock at her entrance, which, despite her fright that he would kill her, was still wet. He pushed forwards and slid in slowly.

This surprised Jane. She was sure he'd snap his hips and plunge inside her like a barbarian, but instead, she felt him as he gradually filled her inch by inch. When he bottomed out, Jane groaned feeling his hips resting between her legs, grabbing his upper arms, which were supporting his weight above her. He didn't move for what seemed like an age and when she looked up at him, she noticed his eyes were closed, a look of pure concentration on his serene face, as if he were taking a moment to relish the feeling of her surrounding him.

He opened his eyes, pupils blown with lust and looked at her, and she couldn't look away from him, his gaze pinning her, holding her there. With a low growl, he began to thrust, slowly, rhythmically, still maintaining eye contact with her.

Eventually he sped up slightly and Jane was broken from her entrancement. Her eyes slid closed and her head relaxed further into the pillow. She felt him lower his head and kissed her throat where he'd gripped so hard. Still faintly aware of that pain, the kisses seemed delicate. Without realising it, her hands slid up from his biceps to his shoulders, and then around his neck as his lips moved to suckle on her pulse point. A satisfied sigh slipped passed her lips.

Jane realised at the same time he did how tender their actions were. She let go and pushed at him even as he abruptly lifted up and off, pulling out of her suddenly. He looked angry with himself and without a word he flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling at her hips until she was bowed in front of him, his hand at the back of her neck holding her down. He slammed inside of her brutally causing her to cry out in pain.

But the pain didn't last. The room was filled with Jane's voice, moaning as Loki's hips slapped against her backside, his other hand gripped her hip hard, guiding her back onto him to meet his forward thrust. Jane buried her head in her pillow because she couldn't stop her cries of ecstasy from growing louder and louder, and she wanted to suppress them. Loki didn't seem to mind as he didn't try to stop her.

This position had always been one of Jane's favourites. The angle, the depth, the speed and the strength were all contributing to her growing third climax. Jane could feel her wetness dripping down her leg, but despite the over abundance of her juices, she could feel every pull and push of Loki's hard member sliding in and out of her. He was big, just as big as Thor, although for some reason, even though she and Thor had made love the night before, she couldn't remember what it felt like. Loki's rough treatment of her was all-encompassing, causing softer thoughts to retreat her mind. To her horror, she realised she was enjoying this.

She must have unconsciously clenched from her realisation because she heard Loki groan behind her. He'd been thus far quite silent. "I wonder what made you do that just then?" he asked, slowing down his thrusting, letting go of the back of her neck. "What thoughts were running through that head of yours?"

Jane was able to catch her breath and wondered why he'd nigh on stopped moving and if he was expecting an answer. Her thoughts were interrupted when he ran a hand down the inside of her thigh, gathering the moisture there.

"So very wet," he said, his voice heavy with lust. "And yet, so tight. I wonder; has my brother actually used his prowess on you?" Jane dropped her head back onto the pillow. It was damp and she realised she was sweating and crying. She sniffled and didn't reply, although she was sure the question had been rhetorical.

And then he pressed one of his slicked fingers against her other entrance. Her head shot up and she gasped loudly. "No!" she cried, and tried to pull away, but he simply gripped her hip harder, keeping her in place.

"He hasn't?" Loki asked, amusement filtering through, and pressed harder, the tip of his digit breaching her slowly. "That would be a first."

Her objection had been against what he was doing, not what he'd asked, and this threw her. "Yes," she ground out to answer his original query.

"Yes, he hasn't?" Loki laughed, his finger nearly fully submerged in her back passage.

"Yes, he has!" Jane shouted. "Please don't do that!"

Loki resumed his thrusting in her core, slowly, intimately, but didn't oblige her choked request. He maintained his finger inside her. "Ah, but you clench so deliciously when I do," he drawled. "Even tighter." He sped up, and began twisting the finger, pulling it in and out in time with his thrusts.

The sensation started off feeling weird to Jane. No one had ever touched her there; she'd never contemplated it, but the combination of Loki's cock filling her core and his single digit breaching her other hole brought about new sensations Jane didn't think she'd ever feel. She felt dirty, and disgusting, and it felt horribly wonderful.

As he sped up to jack hammer speed, Jane found her next orgasm crashed against her like a wave against rocks. She clenched around both his swollen member and his finger and the feeling prolonged her climax. She screamed into the pillow, biting it to muffle her sounds. She wasn't worried about neighbours hearing her, but she didn't want Loki to hear, although she knew that was a futile effort.

When the sensations subsided, she realised Loki was only thrusting very slowly, and he was still rock hard. She turned her head to look at him and he was smiling. "Three," he said with triumph. He hadn't come yet, and she groaned. She was so tired. She hissed when he removed his finger.

Jane didn't struggle or try to fight when she felt Loki lift her up by her shoulders and press her back against his chest, still buried deeply within her. Her head lolled against his shoulder as he kissed her neck gently. She closed her eyes, wishing he would just stop now and leave. A flicker of guilt flashed across her mind as she momentarily thought that was selfish of her, that she'd just come three times and he had only come once, but it passed as soon as she remembered he was raping her.

She felt his hands glide from her hips to her bosom, kneading her flesh gently, slowly, grazing her hard nipples with the pads of his fingertips, still thrusting slowly into her, each deliberate and on point to stimulate her g-spot. Despite her over sensitivity, the feelings were not unpleasant. They were erotic. Loki was now treating her like a fragile lover and she soon found herself moaning with each kiss and touch and thrust.

"From your earlier reaction to my intrusion," Loki whispered and lowered a hand to her backside for emphasis on which intrusion he meant, "I will assume you have never been taken there before, so I will make you a deal." He removed his hand and continued his slow love-making. "I will leave you relatively untouched there, as long as when you climax next, you say my name, like you did in New York." Jane stiffened and tried to pull away, but Loki's non-grip quickly changed to hold her to him, squishing both her breasts in his large hands painfully making her freeze. He stopped moving to let her contemplate. "Once again, it's your choice. Try to make the right one on your own this time."

It was a trick, just like last time, it had to be. Neither choice was good, but one was worse than the other, at least in her mind. Did she debase herself even further by giving him what he actually wanted, which was to hear his name on her lips as he gave her a fourth orgasm, or did she allow him to go where no one else had gone before? And if she gave him one choice for this next orgasm, he had promised her five, so what was stopping him from using her neglected choice for the next one?

She tried to reason with him. "Please don't make me choose either," she begged. "Please? You're getting what you wanted."

"Yes, indeed," Loki said, and began his slow thrusting again, loosening his grip on her breasts. "But think about it from my perspective; I either get you to knowingly cry my name out in pleasure, or I get to take a form of your virginity before my brother does."

"Who says I would even let him do that to me anyway?" Jane snapped. "I have never let anyone else do it. And 'crying' your name out in pleasure would be meaningless if I did it without true passion."

"So, you've made your choice then," Loki stated. He pushed her forwards and pulled out. Without waiting, he placed his soaked cock at her back entrance and began to push.

Jane began to panic again and tried to pull away. "No! Please don't!" she cried. She sobbed pitifully as the head of his large appendage tried to breach her. "Loki, please!"

Loki paused and she could almost sense the evil grin on his face. "Say it again."

Jane took in a shuddering deep breath and let it out slowly, her arms resting on the pillow, her head resting on her arms. "L…Loki," she mumbled.

"Will you scream it in pleasure when you climax?" He placed himself at her core and pushed back in. When she didn't answer, he pulled out again and slid the head across her anus.

"Wait!" Jane exclaimed and pulled away. "Yes, yes I will!"

She abruptly felt herself being pulled over, flipped and was straddling him. Loki's back was against her headboard, sitting upright, reclined only slightly. With minimal effort, he aligned himself to her and brought her down on his cock, hard. Despite her wetness and the stretch from the penetration so far, the new angle knocked the breath from her as the tip of his length hit her sweet spot.

Loki placed his hands on her hips. "Ride me," he growled out, his voice commanding.

Jane wiggled experimentally and caught her g-spot again. She gasped and caught a grin on Loki's face. It stalled her. Once again, she was conflicted. He wanted to bring her total humiliation by now not only making herself come, but shouting his name as well. Would she be able to claim this as continuous rape? She felt more tears pricking at the sides of her eyes as she looked at him.

To her surprise, his face softened and he smiled, almost apologetically. "If it makes you feel any better, don't think of this as humiliation on your part, because honestly, it's not." _Said the God of Lies_, Jane thought. Loki lifted a hand to her chin and brought her slowly down to his level. "You are beautiful and a goddess and nothing you do could be deemed as humiliating." He kissed her lips and she didn't try to stop him. The kiss was sensual and deep and Jane found her eyes slipping closed. Shamefully, she was enjoying the feeling of his skilful tongue dancing against hers. She loved kissing, and the way Loki was kissing her now was sending bolts of pleasure directly between her legs.

She automatically began lifting herself up and then sank down slowly, testing herself. Could she really do this? On the downward slide, Loki gently broke the kiss and grazed his teeth against her right nipple before licking it and then pulling it between his lips and sucking. _Fuck it, it feels good,_ Jane decided, moaned and continued to move of her own volition. Everything he was doing to her felt good.

Placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, Jane picked up the pace, making sure to angle each downward thrust so he hit her sensitive bundle of nerves and she also made sure to forget about trying to keep quiet any more. When it felt good, she moaned. When he flicked her hardened peaks with his tongue and then blew on the wet skin to stiffen them further, she groaned. When he began to match her down thrusts with up thrusts, she closed her eyes and threw her head back with pleasure with each impact. Soon, she could feel her fourth climax building quickly.

It wasn't long before she lost control of the speed she was going at. Loki reached up and pulled her to him, her head resting between the junction of his head and shoulder, his hands gripping her hips tightly lifting her and bringing her back down again faster than she could keep up.

"Loki," she whispered and buried her face in his neck. She heard him growl. She knew what he was after. "Loki," she spoke softly. One of his hands moved from her hip to her lower back, fingers splayed wide in a weird tiny hug, his breathing deepening. "Loki!" she gasped when his other hand moved to her buttocks and a finger circled her unused hole. She heard him groan because she'd clenched hard, and then he chuckled, his breath returning instantly to panting, but he didn't move the finger inside.

She almost regretted it. She'd been shocked, but it had added to the good feeling she was having. Their stride hadn't faltered either and Jane was beginning to think Loki was not able to prolong his lust any longer.

Almost desperately, pleadingly, he grabbed the back of her head and gripped her hair. "Say it!"

She lifted herself up; he let go of her hair, and she leaned back on her hands, arching her back. Loki gave an appreciative grunt, his hands resting back on her hips. The thrusts became more erratic and shallow, but Jane's ecstasy grew and grew. She had been wrong about saying Loki's name with any sort of passion or feeling; she began chanting it like a mantra.

Her climax swept over her when Loki brushed his knuckles of one hand against her exposed clit. She clenched and shuddered, screaming "LOKI!" to the ceiling and she felt a rush of searing hot liquid shoot inside of her as he came as well, his jaw grit together, teeth bared and nails digging into her soft skin.

She collapsed against him, her legs aching, her pussy twitching from aftershocks and she once again buried her face against his neck, feeling his slick skin against her cheeks. His arms snaked around her waist and she lay there listening to his breathing, feeling the thumping of his heart against her breast and the rise and fall of his chest. She imagined he felt the same physical thing.

After a short time, her skin cooled and she began to shiver. The arms around her moved and Loki rubbed her skin to warm her up. It was a very domestic thing to do, she thought, for someone who raped her. She shuddered with disgust as she felt Loki's softening cock slip from her body and his seed as well as her juices sluiced down her thighs slowly.

Lifting herself up abruptly, she got off him and tried to get off the bed, but the way her legs had been bent for the last few minutes meant the blood had not been flowing very well and she lost some feeling. She crashed to the floor. To his credit, Loki did try to catch her, but her hand slipped through his fingers. On the floor, she didn't try to get up, buried her face against her arm and sobbed.

She heard her bed shifting and when she dared to look up, Loki was fully dressed and crouching beside her like he had in the kitchen. She made no move and buried her face again. She heard him sigh and felt him scooping her up bridal style. Involuntarily, she wrapped her arms around his neck only to have him dump her on the bed.

"Stop crying; it doesn't become you," he chastised.

"Well excuse me, but I was just raped!" Jane shot back wiping her face with her hands to get rid of her tears. Absently, she pulled her comforter over her to shield her nakedness. Again, Loki made no move to stop her. He was evidently finished with her.

"Don't worry, darling," Loki said with a grin, "I won't be typical and point out that you enjoyed yourself five times, so could you really call that rape?"

"As I said before; forcing someone to have sex against their will even giving them pleasure is still sex against their will, and it is rape," Jane said venemously. "And it was only four times." Her eyes widened and she immediately wondered why she had pointed that out.

She saw Loki raise an eyebrow, think for a bit, as if counting in his mind and then a sadistic grin spread across his handsome features. "How right you are. I did promise five, didn't I? And I always keep my promises." He turned his body towards her bedroom door but looked at her over his shoulder, his smile still evil. "I guess I will have to owe you that last one." He turned and walked out the bedroom, his voice echoing in her ears.

"I will see you again soon, my Jane. Very soon."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. It wasn't supposed to be so long. Please leave a review if you liked this, or even if you didn't, tell me why!


End file.
